


love the stars, love the moon (and you)

by ebstan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, as in they're idols but thats it, i love d (half moon), like..... A Lot, that's why this exists, theyre the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebstan/pseuds/ebstan
Summary: If Soonyoung had to choose his favourite moment with Seokmin, cuddling with him topped the list above them all.





	love the stars, love the moon (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeat'ed  
> hope u enjoy :-)

If Soonyoung had to choose his favourite moment with Seokmin, cuddling with him topped the list above them all.

They cuddled every day before going to sleep, sometimes Seokmin talked about his day and other times, when he felt too tired to do so, he softly sang whatever song was going through his mind until Soonyoung fell asleep.

They also cuddled when they watched T.V. together, Jihoon once told them to "get a room, you two" when they all met up to watch movies at Soonyoung's dorm, which made the ladder chuckle and then proceeded to kiss Seokmin, just to hear another complain from Jihoon (who was later on more interested in Seungcheol's lips on top of his rather than the movie itself).

They also cuddled when Seokmin felt sad, which wasn't as unusual as Soonyoung would like to. as idols, they had to be perfect, all 13 of them had to have that "perfect image" and should never do wrong, which of course put a lot of pressure on them, and Seokmin as the main vocalist sometimes felt self-conscious of his voice and couldn't sing like he wanted to, and it was where Soonyoung entered in scene. He knew Seokmin like the back of his hand, and he knew when he felt sad about these kind of things. They would go to one of the empty practice rooms and talk about it until Seokmin felt better or decided that his day ended there.

They also cuddled when Soonyoung was the one who was sad, it was so rare that sometimes Seokmin wouldn't know what to do but listen to him while he fills his face with kisses, and it seemed to work because Soonyoung always ended up with a smile on his face and kissing Seokmin's lips after thinking him for listening to his worries.

So it wasn't weird when Soonyoung found himself late at night laying on the grass of some park far from the city of Seoul, buildings long gone and forgotten, with one of Seokmin's arms around him and his own head on Seokmin's chest listening to his heartbeat. He had told him the week before he wanted to go see the stars and Soonyoung jokingly replied with "I _am_ a star, you can see me anytime you want", which made Seokmin laugh as he shook his head. He then explained him that before his trainee days he used to go on trips with his parents to see the stars and constellations, sometimes they even camped out to see them as much as possible. Seokmin looked so happy that he wanted them to see the stars together just so he could see Seokmin with that smile and those sparkling eyes again.

Not ever a week later they were doing exactly that. Both covered from head to toe with a blanket, Seokmin was telling him all about the constellations you could see in this part of the country when there were no clouds and Soonyoung listened to him as he looked at the sky. He tried to see the constellations Seokmin pointed out but he didn't see a thing, to which Seokmin replied "maybe stars can't see each other" and laughed at his own joke. Gosh, Soonyoung loved him so much and voiced it out before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

He put his head on his chest again with a big smile and looked at the sky again, he still didn't see anything but some stars and a big full moon. He thanked every divinity there was he stopped believing things like werewolves weren't real years ago, because otherwise he'd be scared shitless. They were in the middle of nowhere alone, but Soonyoung felt safe in Seokmin's arms. Every time they were together, Soonyoung felt like he could do anything as long as Seokmin was beside him. Seokmin was his safe space, his source of happiness, his little querencia.

Soonyoung turned to watch Seokmin as he talked. He loved Seokmin's hair, he didn't know how he did it but even after all those hair-dyes, it still looked really fucking soft (although he hadn't gone through as many as Soonyoung, when he dyed his hair electric blue, which Soonyoung particularly loved, it still was soft). His eyes were full of emotions, happiness and joy radiating the strongest with a little bit of melancholy. He knew how much Seokmin missed his parents, how much he loved the stars and space and how much he loved him. The thing Soonyoung loved the most about Seokmin's face after his lips was the mole he had on his right cheek.

After what felt hours of him watching Seokmin, Soonyoung realised he didn't get a word that went out from those lips he loved to kiss. He watched them move and form the smiles he loved to see on his boyfriend. He put one of his cheeks and caressed it so delicately as if he was going to break. That made Seokmin look at him and Soonyoung gave him a peck on his lips. Seokmin pouted as he put his unoccupied hand on the back of Soonyoung's neck and kissed him.

Their kisses were always the same, slow and long, Soonyoung always running his tongue along Seokmin's lower lip to let him in, Seokmin always being as gentle as the first time their lips acted out the feelings their hearts were hiding. Seokmin would have his hands on Soonyoung's cheeks (sometimes on the other cheeks) or his hair and Soonyoung would have them on his jaw or wondering on Seokmin's sides, his fingers leaving trails in Seokmin's skin, just like his lips had done thousands of times.

Sooner than wanted, they broke the kiss with the biggest smiles on their faces. Their eyes communicating their unsaid "I love you's" as their breaths collapsed on the other's lips as they were almost touching. Whenever Soonyoung thought of their love, all he could think about is their pure adoration for each other and how true their love was.

He had Seokmin, the stars and the moon, there was nothing else he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back back back back again  
> this piece of trash
> 
> planned to upload another fic before this one but life man, life  
> anyways i tried my best to write fluff abt my favourite svt couple uwu
> 
> stream oh my! and call call call and vote for junhao !!
> 
> p.s: if u don't get the "i am a star" part is because hoshi means star in japanese im so witty i know give me an award  
> p.s.s: i love it when yall leave kudos or comments so i'd appreciate it if you left any ♡


End file.
